The Springs
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: "You wasted your time." She shook her head. "You and everyone else might think so but I don't. I didn't waste one moment looking for you." She paused for a moment. "But I did waste a lot of time not looking for you." At this, Sasuke finally turned.


**The Springs**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"I won't tell." The room was quiet as the whispered statement swirled around the empty atmosphere, teasing the woman who uncontrollably clenched her teeth at the prisoner's words. The cool dampness that lingered around their forms only darkened the moment as the woman with the upper hand began to pace angrily back and forth in front of the wooden chair her victim was tied to.

"I don't think you understand!" She hissed, stopping in front of the amused captive. The green orbed woman slapped her hands down onto the arm rests of the piece of furniture, hovering over the red eyed female that didn't seem the least bit terrified. This annoyed her captee to no end.

"What don't I understand sweetie?" She asked with sugar coating her words as though she was speaking to a child she adored. Her neck craned up slightly as she came face to face with the pink haired girl, smiling with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"He's not yours, you know? If he wanted you to know the answer he would have informed you." Emerald eyes narrowed as her lip twitched. "You're a thing of the past, darling. Sasuke-kun doesn't need you clinging to his arm any longer, holding him back. You're just a newsents." At those whispered words Sakura lost her cool as her hand made contact with Sasuke's team mate's face, causing said girls face to forcefully fly in the direction her hand led it to.

"Don't tempt me to take your life you arrogant slut." Sakura hissed, her body shaking as her teeth gritted together painfully. Karin only looked up and smirked.

"You won't." The pink haired woman shot her a look as if saying _'Try me'_. "I mean, if you did you'd have no lead on your useless search for him." She continued, knowing just how right she was. Sakura growled as she pushed herself away from the red head with furry written all over her features.

She hadn't planned on this to happen. She had planned this to go much simpler. Of course she didn't expect Karin to talk right away but it had been a day and a half and she still hadn't gotten anything. She was running out of time.

"If you don't tell me where he is you'll be handing him death on a silver platter!" The quivers in her voice couldn't be hidden. Whether it was from anger or fear Karin couldn't tell.

"You're pathetic." She snorted, shaking her head at the pink haired girl who seemed to be full of it. "Sasuke-kun is nearly invincible. Death isn't going to catch up with him anytime soon." Her red eyes sparkled again as she bitterly laughed out loud at the thought. "Even so, what makes you think _you_ could help him if it did? Look at you." Her fiery eyes traced Sakura's form slowly from her toes to her head and then she smirked. "You'd just get in the way."

"Stop your fucking teasing and just give me the information I need!" She yelled, her jade orbs shimmering with anger and hatred and her body radiating of the same thing. Karin continued to smirk but didn't answer as she watched the woman before her continue to get aggravated.

Groaning in aggravation, Sakura turned around so her back was facing Karin and she looked down, her beautiful pink locks covering her eyes from the world as her hand fisted up tightly. "You sit here and constantly put me down as though I'm nothing to Sasuke-"

"Because you aren't." Karin laughed bitterly. "Look at you, you pathetic weak girl. Sasuke-kun doesn't need you."

"Nor does he need you!" Sakura hissed, turning back towards the red headed girl whose eyes widened at her outburst. "You keep stating that I'm weak, that I'm useless. Although-" Sakura paused as a smirk over took her features. Slowly she approached Karin's tied up form and once again towered over her. She leaned over closer to the wide eyed woman as her lips came only a centimeter away from her ear. "You forget who tied you up to this very seat." Sakura whispered, yanking herself away once more.

"Which concludes that if Sasuke doesn't need me, he obviously doesn't need you. If I get in the way, you're probably two times worse. So, _sweetie_, I suggest you just spill the fucking information before I show you how _useful_ i can be!" Gripping Karin's jaw between her fingers painfully, Sakura glared heatedly at the woman who finally seemed frightened.

"T-The springs."

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**The Springs**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

The warm water seeped into his flesh while it tried to mold around his ripped body. The heavy steam that took over most of his vision and senses only dampened the rest of his skin that hadn't been touched by the warm water particles. Everything was extremely quiet besides for the small water fall that lay a little in front of him that only stood a good two to three feet above the water and was leaking out normal temperature water that instantly turned warm when mixed with the rest.

Shifting slightly as the liquid rippled and moved with him, Sasuke groaned in contentment. It had been a while since he had relaxed as he was. With all the constant traveling with his team he hardly had time to himself and that annoyed him to no end. He didn't know where said team had taken off to at the moment but he didn't particularly care either as long as they were back and ready to move out when the time he had informed them had arrived.

"You know, letting your guard down in an unknown area is dangerous." A soft, none threatening voice rang out, cutting through the silence as said person remained standing behind the last Uchiha survivor a few feet away.

Sasuke didn't stiffen nor act surprised at the intrusion.

"Who said I let my guard down, Sakura?" His voice was as emotionless as ever. This didn't shock the pink haired ninja at all; she hadn't expected a change from him anyways.

"What if I would have attacked?"

"It would have been your death wish." He stated as though it meant nothing, leaning back into the water while continuing to watch the purer parts of its kind leak from the fall. He noticed the small shuffling of his ex-teammate as she drew closer to his form. He didn't move, nor get ready to. He knew she wouldn't try to kill him. She knew better. After all the times they had met up she knew she was no match for him. But that didn't explain why she was here either.

Not even bothering to look up at her when she stood at the edge of the pool, her toes almost brushing the tip of his shoulder, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You really have no faith in my abilities do you, Uchiha?" She mocked as she let her finger tips brush over the fabric of her top, slowly pulling it up by its hem and over her head.

"Why would I?" Was his counter. He could hear the rasping of her clothing as it fell to the ground but made no move to stop her. If she wanted to embarrass herself so be it because he wasn't in the mood to push her away or welcome her. Either way he'd make sure that she'd loose whatever game she was playing.

"Typical Sasuke. Never giving a damn about anyone but himself." She murmured, finally discarding her last piece of clothing and throwing it into the unknown. She carefully stepped into the warm water next to him and eased her body inside; sighing in contentment when her muscles loosened and she began to relax.

"Why are you here?" Sakura glanced over at him slightly once again not shocked at all by his blunt behavior. Shrugging her shoulders she switched her gaze away from him before cuddling into the warm spring water.

"To tell you the truth I honestly don't know."

"Then leave."

She turned to look at him once again with a bit of shock in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to dismiss her so easily, just like that. Of course she didn't expect him to welcome her either.

"What makes you think I'd leave so easily? After all I had to go through to find you in the first place." Sakura murmured, easing herself further into the water until it was just below her lips. She didn't bother to glance at the Uchiha this time and kept her gaze ahead of her.

"You wasted your time."

She shook her head. "You and everyone else might think so but I don't. I didn't waste one moment looking for you." She paused for a moment. "But I did waste a lot of time not looking for you." At this, Sasuke finally turned to gaze at the pink haired woman. His dark orbs traced her face and eyes carefully, taking note to how her hair had grown longer as it floated weightlessly on the water.

"Leave Sakura." He hissed, not liking how his body was reacting to the sight of her. It was as if it was finally sinking in that she had just stripped down to nothing and sat herself extremely close to him in a hot spring.

Sakura sighed. "Why Sasuke? Why can't I stay?"

"I don't want you to." At those words a pain shot through her chest. She should have expected something along those lines but for some reason it still hurt to hear. Sasuke Uchiha had been shoving her away for most of their life and yet she still couldn't get used to it. She still couldn't protect herself from the hurt that came with it.

Emerald orbs glanced up into the glaring pathway of the Uchiha who sat next to her. His lips were pressed in a tight line, slightly extended downwards. His eyebrows were knitted together, causing lines of age to stretch his forehead. He seemed displeased and angry with her, but she had expected as much. For she was Sakura and he was Sasuke, that was all it took for his displeasure.

"Sasuke" She murmured, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Hesitantly, she allowed her hand to rise from under the piercing spring water and glide through the air. Fingertips out stretched, she watched his eyes trace her movements as the pads of her finger gently caressed the side of his cheek bone. A smile graced her lips as she felt the warm flesh collide with hers, but all too soon it ended.

Sasuke grasped her wrist tightly in his hand, pulling it centimeters away from his face as he allowed himself to crush the fragile fingers into a painful squeeze. Her face lit up with pain and her teeth gnawed at the soft flesh of her bottom lip. Her eyes shown with hurt. From the death grip or from his actions, he did not know.

"Don't touch me, Haruno." Was his low, hissed reply as he added more pressure onto her tiny bones, smirking sickeningly when she squeaked in pain.

"Sasuke, let go." She whined, trying to pull her aching hand away from the Uchiha, who only chuckled darkly.

"No." The amused twist in his voice brought a wave of disgust into her being. He squeezed harder and she gasped in pain, holding completely still. Sweat ran down her forehead as her eyes squinted slightly due to the sting he was inflicting on her. The sadistic glint in his eyes frightened her. What had happened to her Sasuke?

With fright running through her blood, Sakura gulped. Gently, she brought her other hand up and covered Sasuke's with it, trying to pry his fingers from hers.

Onyx orbs watched with amusement. He could taste the fear emitting from her body and it only lit him on fire. He wanted more. He wanted to see her squirm. He wanted to hear her scream and beg him to stop. He wanted to teach her that chasing after him was a lost cause. That he was sick of her fallowing him around all the time.

"S-Sasuke, You're hurting me!" She gasped, feeling his hand tighten yet again. He could see the liquid gathering in her eyes and it just fueled the flame inside him. More pressure and she cried out lowly, yanking her body from under the wave of water and pulling against him, like a fox who stepped his foot in a trap. He smirked.

"You should've left, Haruno." He whispered darkly, trailing his gaze down to her exposed upper chest. He's stomach twisted into a knot and his lower region was lit at the sight of her heaving torso, littered with beads of sweat that slid down the creases of her breasts. His lips warped into a smirk. He knew how he was going to make her scream.

His grip loosened slightly, causing relief to flood into the pink haired girl's body. She had expected him to break her fingers, every bone in them but it seemed as though he had changed his mind. Breathing a little more at ease she glanced up into his heated stare. Something tormented his orbs, but she couldn't place it.

Upon trying to pull her hand away from his, she heard the splash of water as his unoccupied arm plunged into the spring. She wiped her head into the direction his action had taken, but before she could comprehend his intentions, it was too late. He was too fast and when she felt the soft stroke over her southern lips her cheeks burned and she shrieked.

"Sasuke! Sasuke no!" She panicked, knowing full well of his intentions. She squirmed to get away, tossing her body from side to side to lose his working fingers. The Uchiha only smirked at her frantic movements. Gripping her hand with force again, he pulled her body towards his. She fought back, fear enlacing her every action to break free, but it was useless.

When seated upon Sasuke's lap, tears gathered into her emerald orbs as his erected staff dug into her back. She had tried to pump chakra into her hands minutes ago, while he had had her hand captive, but something was cutting off her chakra flow. He had done something to her.

"Relax" He grunted out, letting his forehead lean against the back of her shoulder blade. She could feel the sticky flesh of his forehead emerge sweat and mix with the same seeping liquids coming from her back. His dark tresses clung to her skin and tickled her flesh.

She bit her lip as she felt his rough fingers trace her outer lips. His caresses were soft but his intentions were hard. Breathing in a shaky breath she slowly tried to lower her unsteady hand into the water in order to pull his away.

When her fingertips grazed over his hand she heard him growl, taking his fingers away from her skin and swatting her hand out of the way before returning to his original actions. She tried again but he did the same thing. Every time he'd get rougher with her sensitive bundle. A whimper rippled from her throat when she felt his fingers pinch her clit in between them and roughly twist it as he pleased.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't do this." She rasped, gripping into his forearm as his fingers released her bud but began to flick the skin.

Sasuke smirked at her pleads but only continued to assault the bundle of nerves. Placing his middle finger under his curled thumb, he applied pressure between the two of them and let the captive finger go, flicking the tiny piece of skin once again. He heard her groan and he knew it wasn't from pain. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, her body liked his rough treatment.

Skimming his fingers downwards he felt Sakura's finger nails graze his skin with a bit more force. He shifted his head a bit in order to see her face and the expression she was wearing was worth the see.

Her lips were pressed together tightly and her eyes concentrated as she watched through the cloudy water as his large fingers skimmed over her most private area. Teasingly, he spread his legs further apart, bringing hers with his, for each of her legs were thrown over his. Her lips parted further and his fingers danced across the smooth surface between her clit and her entrance.

Moving his fingers further down, he began to trace the small hole that he planned to penetrate and rip apart in matters of minutes. He felt her body tense when the very tip of his finger entered her, but then exited with a small 'pop'. He felt her knees shaking with fear and with the arm he had securely around her middle, he could feel her heart beating rapidly.

Swirling his fingers one last time around the hole, he plunged three of their length into her being. A screeched escaped her lips as her hand shot down to his wrist and grasped it tightly, pulling as hard as she could.

"S-stop it! Stop it!" She cried, squirming and thrusting away from his fingers and right into his length, groaning the Uchiha withdrew his fingers that were covered in her sticky juices but then jammed them back into her. Her screams and cries only made him dizzy and mad with power.

Opening her mouth and gapping like a fish when he thrusted back into her the third time, tears began to race down her puffy cheeks. She had never in her life felt such pain. The piercing stab into her lower region was worse than a kunai gliding into your flesh. She just wanted him to stop. She wanted him out of her.

The arm wrapped around her released only to roughly grab a hand full of her right breast. His fingers continued to dive in and out of her as his hand squeezed and palmed her flesh. Cry after cry escaped her parted lips as she gave in and allowed him to rock her body as he pleased until finally his fingers left and never came back.

Breathing heavily, Sakura opened her wet emerald orbs, tears still rolling down her face. She felt Sasuke encircle her waist as he began to raise from the spring, but she just fell limp in his arms as he drug her body with him. Her back was laid softly onto a grassy area not far from the spring as the windswept over her hot body, cooling her flesh. She sighed in relief at the temperature change but all too soon it was gone.

Sasuke's sweaty body laid it's self on top of her, his forearms resting on either side of her head. Her pink traces were caught under their weight but she didn't make a move to struggle. She felt his hot breath fan over her chin in heaves as his head was tilted slightly downwards, watching as he guided his length to her throbbing entrance.

Smiling bitterly to herself, Sakura could imagine the intense and concentrated look on his face as his shaky hands tried to place the tip at the right position. She could imagine the need in his eyes and the frantic need to relieve the pain pulsing through his shaft.

_Pain… _

Her smile fell when she noticed the tension in his shoulders and the way his body was shaking. She felt the tip of his erection hit her hole for a second but then glide upwards instead. He was trying so hard to get it in. He groaned in aggravation as he tried again and again, but her juices made it too slippery and his frantic actions were too shaky.

She watched as his forehead lowered to her shoulder, but due to their sweat it slid carelessly to the middle of her chest, his breathing raising goose bumps on her flesh. She felt his length drop onto her thigh and his hand grasp her hip. She watched him lower his body weight onto her slowly and at this she smiled once more in bitter agony.

Her Sasuke-kun had hurt her. He had gotten pleasure out of watching her scream and beg him to stop. Her Sasuke-kun didn't care about her aches but continued to apply more force into hurting her. He enjoyed her pain but could she honestly enjoy his?

_Pain…_

That's all Sasuke knew was pain and that's what killed her the most. Her Sasuke-kun didn't understand love or pleasure or anything good in life because all Kami-sama had given him in his life was _pain_.

"Sasuke." She whispered out, placing her fingers into his wet locks and tenderly caressed his scalp. She let the strands of hair slip through her fingers as she combed them. She memorized the heat that pulsed off his scalp and onto her fingertips as she enjoyed giving him attention without him pushing it away.

"Here Sasuke" She murmured, pulling her fingers out of his hair and gently nudging his shoulder. "Let me do it for you." At her words the Uchiha's head shot up and his face took on an expression of pure shock at his ex-team mates words. Had she really just..?

With a small smile the pink haired woman helped Sasuke up, pushing him up enough to squeeze her tiny hand between the two of them and grasp his pulsing member. The Uchiha hissed lowly, while burying his face into her neck. Giggling, she slid his head over her entrance a few times before holding it steadily above.

Sasuke wasted no time in plunging into her warmth, allowing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. Her walls clamped around him and squeezed hard, leaving him with nothing to do but shiver at how intense and amazing it felt. He didn't want to pull out, it was the most outrageously addictive thing he had ever felt in his life, and she was so tight. God was she tight!

Sakura squealed from the penetration as her womanhood felt as though it had been ripped into sheds. She felt the thick red liquid emerge from her and smear between her and Sasuke's thighs. His body was shaking worse than before and she couldn't help but smile through her pain.

She watched his eyes scrunch shut and his mouth gap and close, gap and close. With each rapid intake of breath she could tell he was happy. He was enjoying himself already and he hadn't even begun to move.

Reaching up, Sakura gently brushed the black strands from his forehead to which they were sticking. He didn't seem to mind or notice. He was in his own world.

Within minutes, Sakura found herself groaning softly as he began to pull his length out of her. When the tip was the only thing still enclosed by her walls, he slipped back in, groaning himself this time. Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to keep them opened as she watched the man she loved above her. She wanted to keep this moment imbedded in her memories forever. She wanted to remember the look on his face and the movements he took. She couldn't close her eyes.

He continued to rock his hips into hers and after some time, she rocked hers with him. Their movements became natural and by the time they both reached their peaks, Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Sakura's middle as her arms were wrapped around his neck, both oblivious of everything but each other.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke laid on top of Sakura, his length still shielded in her warmth. Her fingers had found their way back into he's hair again and she lovingly played with the locks. She didn't know what was to happen from there but she was pleased with herself. She had made Sasuke feel something more than pain for once in his life. She had offered him something that he would never forget for it was the first time in forever that pain was the last thing in his emotions.

With one last breath, the Uchiha pulled himself up, allowing his length to slowly seep from her opening. Sakura groaned lowly from pleasure and pain as he finally slid out. His hard eyes stared down at her naked body for a few more seconds before glancing towards the springs.

"Thank you…Sakura" He murmured lowly, so low she almost missed it, but she didn't and to this she smiled as she watched him stand in all his naked glory. She reminded herself never to forget that either. She watched as he reached his clothing and began to dress. She didn't chase after him when he started to leave because she knew that what they had just preformed was commitment. He had promised her he'd never truly leave her again…that he'd return and he knew it too.

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**The Springs**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Sasuke knew he should have kissed her. After everything he had put her through and she still tried to love him, she deserved that kiss. A kiss that he knew would mean the world to her, more than sex or love making. But the problem was he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. He didn't want to.

A kiss was special and it was a major step to forever and he wasn't ready for forever. No. He had done the right thing. Not kissing her was the smartest move he had made in his life.

_For when he kissed her he wanted it to be when he returned…when he could promise her forever. _

**Well, I found this story in my computer. It was only half way finished and I was like 'Why not wrap it up?' So I did. I also found another that I would like to finish. It's really cute and I think you all will like it. Also, I have another idea for a story. So I'm back on track hopefully with writing.**

**I've been busy lately with this boy that I really like. The only problem is he has a girl friend who he has been with for five months. He says they fight a lot but they have sex so my mom says that they could last a long time because of that. That's depressing. Lol. I mean I haven't liked a boy like I like him in forever. I mean there is Todd that I've been completely in love with for five years and still going but he doesn't even give me the time of day… This boy is the first that I haven't compared every little thing he does to Todd and that is an improvement on its own. I don't want to start problems, so I keep myself in place but at the same time, I get so excited when I hear my phone go off because I got a text. When my partner in sixth period isn't at school, this boy comes and sits with me and I get so happy that I constantly hope my partner isn't in school. Lol**

**Well, enough about that =] I hope you all liked this! Reviews? Maybe? ****J**


End file.
